The Journey continues for Jess
by Jenn38145
Summary: What has happened to all of them?


Jess:

Damon pulled out a box, my heart almost exploded at what I thought was about to happen. He could see the anxiety on my face. "Jess this isn't a proposal, at least not yet." He said. "Oh I saw the box and assumed it was, oh wow I am so embarrassed." I turned away. "Don't be it was my stupidity, I should have thought of a different way to do this, please don't turn away from me." He pleaded. I turned around and he was looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, how could I deny him. "Okay then what is it that you want to ask me?" I said. He proceeded to open the box and there was a silver heart locket. "I wanted to know if you would take my heart with you wherever you go." He said smiling that crooked smile of his. "Damon it's beautiful, and of course I will, I have already." I said. "One other matter to discuss, I want to wait to turn you?" he stated. "Why I am ready now?" I say. "I want you to be absolutely sure, just think about it, we don't have to make a rush decision." He says. "Fine but tomorrow the answer will be the same." I say. "Beautiful I hope it does stay the same I will want you forever. I love you!" he said.

We had made it through the summer with no dramatic issues, which was awesome. I had yet to be turned as Damon said he wanted me to wait, not to jump in a life of being dead. So I did as he ask and quit nagging him about it. We traveled all summer; he took me to Rome, Italy, Paris, France, and London. It was the best summer of my life and now we have returned to Mystic Falls to see everyone before some of us went our separate ways. Elena and I had decided to stay in Mystic Falls and go to the local community college so we could stay close to our Salvatore brothers. Stefan and Damon tried to get Elena and me to go wherever we wanted to go but we put our foot down and said we were staying. Elena needed to stay because Jeremy had one year of school. Caroline and Tyler had decided to take a year off from school. Bonnie was going to school a few hours away and Matt was going to the local college Elena and I were going to. Overall life was going along pretty normal as it can, being in love with a vampire. Once Damon and I got in to a routine we figured out how to make it through our differences. The best part was when I knew I was the reason for Damon's survival at least part of it. He would feed by using blood bags as well. I just overlooked that part because when he would bite in to my neck it was nothing I had ever experienced before, it was pure ecstasy.

Tonight we had decided to hang out at the Salvatore home. Everyone was bringing stuff over so we could play games and watch movies. I had decided to head over early to begin setting for the get together and well I had a hidden agenda as well. Damon and I hadn't had much private time since we had gotten back so I wanted to spend a few hours alone with him. I come in and sit my bags down and head up the stairs to Damon's room. The door was cracked I start to go in but stop as I heard moaning, I peeked through the door and what I saw broke my heart in to a million pieces. There was Damon and Elena in the midst of passion and he then tells her she loves him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my long time best friend and the love of my life in bed together. They didn't notice my being there so I turned and got out the house as fast as I could. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to my house. Once I was in the house I started screaming as loud as I could. I was heartbroken, how could they do this Stefan and to me. I felt like a fool, I let myself fall in love and my mother was right all along. If you fall in love all you do is get hurt. I knew I couldn't face either of them every again.

That is when I decided I had to leave and never look back. I was so angry, I packed everything I could in two bags, called my Aunt Claire and told her I was coming home. She said she would make all my arrangements for my flight and would meet at the airport. Before I left I wrote Stefan a letter and dropped it in the mail before I went to the airport.

Elena:

Everyone had shown up at the house but Jess which was odd, she had said she was coming over earlier in the day to set up. I had seen the bags on the table but no Jess, and Damon said he never had seen her. "Caroline, have you spoken to Jess?" I ask. "No not since earlier today. Why do you ask?" she said. "She said she was coming over earlier today to set up but she isn't here, the bags are but she isn't, I am getting worried." I said. "I will call her and check to see where she is." She said. Then all of sudden Caroline got a text message from Jess saying she wasn't coming over because she wasn't feeling well, she thought she might have the flu. I thought it was odd but didn't question it until a few days later when Stefan received a letter from Jess. I had went over to her house the past few days and knocked on the door but she wouldn't answer and called her several times but just went voicemail. Stefan and I were at his house when Damon came in with the mail and handed Stefan a letter. I recognized the handwriting I knew it was from Jess, my heart dropped in to my stomach because I knew something wasn't right. "Damon when did you see Jess last?" I ask. "A few days ago." He said non-caring. "Open it Stefan it is from Jess." I said. "How do you know it is from her?" he ask. "The handwriting." I said. Stefan opened the letter and began to read. I knew something was wrong because I have never seen Stefan's face so angry and hurt at the same time. "I know why Jess left, I can't believe you two." Stefan said. "What do you mean she left, what the hell are you talking about Stefan?" I ask. "When did you realize you were in love with Damon?" he asks. "What the hell I am not in love with Damon? What did Jess say in that letter?" I ask. Stefan threw the letter at me "read it yourself." He said. I began to read the letter:

Dear Stefan,

I don't know to begin to tell you this. Today I was at your house and preparing to set up for the get together with everyone. I went to Damon's room and that is where I saw the two most important people in my life showing and expressing their love to each other. I am so sorry I have to tell you this but I felt that you should know. That your beloved brother and love of your life deceived us both, I am truly sorry Stefan. My heart has shattered in to a million pieces and I have decided to leave Mystic Falls, I can't face either of them. Please tell Bonnie and Caroline, well everyone I am sorry I couldn't say good bye it would hurt too much. I am already in enough pain I can barely breathe. Stefan I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me; I just felt you should know. Also please tell Damon to not even try to find me, I never want to speak or see him ever again and the same goes to Elena. I hope you will do the best you can, also thank you for being such a good friend to me. Maybe one day we will meet again possibly under different circumstances. Once again I am sorry to be the one to tell you and please tell everyone I love them and I am sorry I couldn't say goodbye and I hope they understand why I left. By the time you get this letter I will have already left, my Aunt has already made arrangements to close up my home and retrieve my car. Thank you for everything Stefan truly.

Your friend,

Jessica

I couldn't believe what I had read; she truly thought I could betray her that way. I looked at Stefan and he was staring at me with tears in his eyes. "Stefan, you can't believe I would ever do that to you?" I ask. "What do you want me to think Elena, Jess believed it, she left Mystic Falls because she believed that it happened." He stated. "Stefan the day of the party I was with you all day but the one hour I was with Caroline." I said. His face dropped at that point he was realizing that I had been with him all day. "But she said she saw you, how could she mistake you for someone else." He said. "No it couldn't be could it!" I yelled. "What Elena?" Stefan asks. "There is only one other person it could've of been, Katherine." I said. "Katherine damn it, why didn't I think of her, Elena I am sorry I even doubted you for a moment." He said. "Stefan its ok, but we have a bigger problem here, Damon." I said. "And Katherine." He said. "Why would Damon profess his love to Katherine, he was in love with Jessica, you know that." I said. "She had to compel him Elena it is the only thing that makes logical since." He said. "That's has to be why he has been acting like he doesn't care Jess hasn't been around. How can we get Damon back to his normal self?" I ask. "I don't know if we can, she is a much older vampire than us." He said. "Damon, can you come here please Stefan and I need to speak with you?" I said. Damon came in and we started asking him questions and he denies every part of it. "Katherine is dead Stefan, we killed her or do you not remember that?" Damon said. "She isn't dead Damon, she has compelled you. Jess is gone don't you care?" I yelled at him. "Jess isn't gone she is at home with the flu remember." He said. "No Damon she isn't she left here three days ago." Stefan said. Realization seemed to start to sink in to Damon because his facial expression changed. He ran out the door and in to his car and sped out of the drive way. "Stefan where is he going?" I ask. "He is going to see if Jess is really gone, we have to go after him." He said. We left and went over to Jessica's and we found Damon coming out the door. "She isn't here. Where is she Elena?" he asks. "I don't know Damon maybe back to her Aunt's in California." I said. "Then that is where I am going." He said. "Damon you can't we have to take a second and figure all this out. Damon Jess is in extreme pain, she thinks we slept together and that we are in love. She doesn't know it wasn't me. Also you did betray her." I said. "Elena I didn't sleep with Katherine I couldn't have she is dead to start off with and I wouldn't hurt Jess that way." He said. "Damon I know you wouldn't do it on purpose but you were compelled and she saw you. Let me call her Aunt and see if I can talk to Jess ok?" I said. "Fine but call her now." He demanded. I called Jess's Aunt Claire. "Hello." She said. "Hi Ms. Salem this is Elena Gilbert is Jessica there?" I ask. "Elena, Jessica isn't here I don't know where she is. She flew in a few days ago and I met her at the airport but that is the last I saw of her, she said she needed to leave and get away. She told me I couldn't know where she was because then there would be away for him to find her." Claire said. "You don't know where she went, can you call her and tell there has been a huge misunderstanding and it's not what she thinks." I pleaded. "Elena she made it very clear she doesn't want anyone to know where she is, all she did tell me was that her heart was broken and she needed time to heal. She said for me to trust her and that she would be alright and that she could handle herself. She also said she would check in from time to time with me." Claire said. "Has she called you?" I ask. "No dear she didn't say when she would check in with me. Also she said she didn't know when she would be back." Claire said. "When you hear from her can you please give her a message and tell her it wasn't me it was Katherine, and Damon didn't do what she thinks, please tell her. Tell her to please call me or someone to let us know she alright." I pleaded. "I will dear I will give her the message. Elena I don't know what happened but I have never seen Jessica this upset even when her father passed. I promise I will give her the message when I hear from her. Please call me if you hear from her first." She asks. "I swear I will, thank you for all your help." I said. She isn't with her Aunt according to her Jess flew in three days ago and then headed off somewhere else but she doesn't know where. Jess made sure she didn't tell her Aunt so you wouldn't be able to find her." I said. "How the in hell am I going to find her now?" Damon asks. "Damon you're going to have to wait until Jess decides to communicate with one us or her Aunt." Stefan says. "Stefan's right, we don't have a choice. First things first we need to deal with Katherine." I said. "I can't just let her go I have to find her. Bonnie could do a location spell to find her. Once I find her then I will deal with Katherine." He said. At that point Damon called Bonnie and said that we needed her to find Jessica. Of course Bonnie came straight over and set up to try and locate Jessica, she didn't even ask any questions. Bonnie was trying to locate Jess when all of sudden all of the candles went out and Bonnie flew back against the wall. "Bonnie what the hell was that?" Stefan asks. "She doesn't want to be found she has completely blocked my location spell." Bonnie said. At that point Damon fell to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollable. I went over to him and told him "we will find her and make this right." I promised. He looked up at me with the most anguished look on his face. "It's too late she is gone." He said. I knew he was partial right but I still had hope.

Jess:

I finally had arrived at the LAX in California, I had made a plan and now I had to break it to my Aunt. I knew she would try and fight me on this but I had to make it clear to her that she couldn't know my whereabouts or I knew Damon would find me. I see my Aunt Claire waiting for me at the gate, I ran straight over to her and gave her a hug, and it had been too long since I had seen her. That is when I finally broke down and cried for the first time. "Jessica what's wrong sweetheart?" she asks. "Aunt Claire my heart has been broken and I need time to heal it." I said. That is when I told her what I was going to do and that she had to trust me and I promised I would call her once I got settled. I ask her to make arrangements for my home in Mystic Falls to be boarded up and my car to be taken to the house and put in the garage; she said she would take care of whatever I needed. I knew she would, she has been there for me since my father's death. I was going to miss her so much. I knew I would miss everyone even Damon and Elena. We said our good byes an hour later but I told her to go before I went to my flight. That way I knew she wouldn't know where I was so if Damon did come to see her and he compelled her he wouldn't be able to find me. I couldn't see him ever again or I might just crumble. I had to be strong. A few days later I had settled in to a cottage in London and I had been exhausted so I just slept but then I was woken up by an intense energy. Crap I had forgotten about Bonnie, so I quickly sat up and concentrated and forced the energy back to Bonnie and made it to where she couldn't find me. It had been a close call but I felt for sure he couldn't find me.

Two and half years later….

Jess:

A lot had changed for me in the past two years; I had started researching my ancestors and found I come from a very long line of witches. I never knew, but also I found there was a local coven not far from me. I went to them and ask if they would be willing to teach me more about my craft and they had. They had become my advisors and mentors. They had helped me to gain control over my gifts as they are connected to my emotions. I had done the best I could over the past few years in trying to heal my heart but what I did instead was built a fortress around my heart. I would never allow myself to ever feel that way again. The coven that I had come to love, tried with all their powers to help me heal but I told them to please stop trying, there would be nothing to help it heal. I was permanently broken and I was ok with that. I had been in contact with my Aunt only through letters and I went through a lot of trouble to have the letters I mailed to her come from different locations so she still wouldn't know my whereabouts. I did it just to make sure not that I thought after all this time he would come.

My Aunt's letter had finally arrived I looked forward to her letters. I put it on the table and would read it over dinner. I had made an excellent salad and poured a glass of wine and settled in and began to open my letter. It had felt thicker than usual I just assumed she had a lot to say, little did I know I would get the surprise of a life time. Inside my Aunt's letter was another letter and it was from Bonnie. I couldn't believe it I was seeing Bonnie's handwriting. I started to read Bonnie's letter and I started to cry.

My dearest Jess,

I know that you don't want to be found but I have no other person to turn to. Jess since you have been gone so many things have fallen apart. The reason why you left isn't what you think, I wouldn't lie to you. Elena would never hurt you, it was Katherine not Elena. Katherine has taken Jeremy and we have been trying to find him but we can't. Elena is beside herself, and Stefan and she are fighting because we can't find Jeremy. Also Klaus has returned he found a way to make hybrids, he has taken Tyler and made him in to a hybrid so Tyler is sired to Klaus and does everything he says, even tried to kill Caroline. Alaric has gone psycho and Klaus has taken Damon. We think Katherine and Klaus are working together as Jeremy is a hunter as in vampire hunter. We don't know what to do. I have found a locater spell to find vampire hunters but I can't perform it by myself I need another pure bloodline. Jessica I need you to please come home, we all need you. Whenever you receive this, god I hope you receive this. Please we need your help. I miss you.

With all my love,

Bonnie

I couldn't believe what I had just read, Klaus had returned and Katherine was alive. I wouldn't turn my back on them; I left within the hour to head back to Mystic Falls. I called my Aunt and she made the arrangements for me when I landed that I would have my car waiting for me and also had the house ready. I drove back through Mystic Falls and I could feel the evil that resided there. I went to the house dropped off my bags, got a quick shower, and then went straight to the Salvatore home. I had never thought I would be back here and yet it felt like forever since I had been there. Instead of ringing the doorbell I just walked through the door, I figured if it was a surprise no one would kill me. I came around the corner and saw Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Elena. The look on everyone's face was hurt and pain. I shouldn't of left but I didn't know of Katherine. The guilt I felt has been unbearable since I read Bonnie's letter. The first to notice me was Bonnie, she screamed. "You got my letter, you came back. Thank you!" she said as she gave me a big hug. "Bonnie of course I came, you need my help. If it weren't for your letter I wouldn't know the truth. So thank you." I said. Next came Caroline and she was angry with me. "Why are you here?" she said. "I am here to help bring Jeremy and Damon back and to also help Tyler." I said. "You can't help Tyler he is sired to Klaus there is nothing you can do." She yelled. "Caroline I know more than you think and there is a way to help Tyler, I know you're angry with me and I am sorry but I hope you will forgive me in time." I said. "Tyler can be helped there is a way?" she cried. "Oh Caroline yes sweetie there is a way, it won't be easy for him to break the bond. I promise you I will do everything I can to help him." I said. "Jessica I have missed you so much. It has been horrible since you left. I am so glad you are home." She cried. I just held her as we both cried. I released her and look to Elena and she is crying. "Elena I am so sorry, I should've known you would never hurt me." I said. She ran over to me and hugged me so tight. "I don't blame you Jess, Katherine can be pretty convincing as me. I never thought I would see you again, I thought I lost you for the second time. I am so glad you are home. It means the world to me that you came back to help Jeremy and Damon." She said. "Of course I would come back Bonnie said she needed my help to do a locater spell." I said. Elena and I release each other from our hug and then all of sudden I am being scooped up in to a bear hug from Stefan. "Well hello to you to buddy." I laughed. "Sorry you just don't know how happy I am to see you." He said. "Guess not, I promise to bring Damon back to you." I said. "Jess, he didn't do anything with Katherine I swear, he has been trying to find her to kill her." He states. "Stefan I am only here to set things right and bring them home to you guys. I am not staying Mystic Falls, I can't. I have made a life for myself in London, it is where I belong and when all this is said and done I will return." I said. "But he didn't choose this, Katherine took you from him. I know he still loves you. How can you walk away from us again after you know the truth." He said. "Stefan I was shattered at what I saw. I am glad it wasn't Elena but you didn't see the way he looked at her and to find out it was Katherine, I know he loves her and not me. He never got over Katherine, and now I am alright with that. It doesn't change the fact he was making love to her, I saw that. Please be alright with my decision. That goes for all of you, now we can keep in touch I promise, maybe even visit." I said. "I will enjoy every minute I can with you even if it is under these circumstances." Bonnie said. I gave her another hug. "Alright let's get started." I said. Bonnie and I looked over the locater spell, it looked pretty easy. "If you are ready so am I." I stated. "Let's do this." She said. We started the spell and I could tell it was taking everything out of Bonnie. "Stay with me Bonnie feed off my energy." I yelled to her. The lights were blinking off and on and candles were ignited all around us, the crystal starting spinning out of control. Bonnie gave out but I kept going. "There." I yelled. Jeremy's location was at the old mansion by Wickery Bridge. "Are you sure Jessica?" Stefan asks. "I am positive. He is there." I said. "Caroline and I will go there and get Jeremy back." Stefan said. "You won't be able to get there without being detected." I said. "How do you know?" he asks. "I was able to see around the mansion and Klaus has it surrounded with hybrids. I can do a cloaking spell that will get you in to the house." I said. "Fine you can come but be careful." He said. "I can take care of myself, don't worry about me. Caroline will get Jeremy, Stefan you find Damon. I will keep them busy long enough for you to get both of them. We meet back here." I said. "Sounds like a plan to me." Caroline said. "Alright let's go." He said. "Um what about me?" Elena said. "You my dear are going to stay here under my protection spell." I said. "But I can't let everyone I love walk out the door and not do something." She said angrily. "Elena you being safe is doing something to help us. That way we can concentrate on getting Jeremy and Damon back safely. So all of us can come back safely." I said very calmly. "I guess, promise me all of you will be careful." She said. "Of course my love we will and I promise." Stefan said. "What do I do?" Bonnie asks. "You will be with me in case I need to access the dead witches." I said. "But how?" Bonnie questioned. "Don't worry I will walk you through it. We are wasting time. We need to do this tonight. The moon is at its fullest and that is when Klaus is his weakest and also his hybrids." I stated.

What will happen next?...


End file.
